lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheStudyOfTheUnknown/Siege of Helms Deep
So I recently built helms deep and had set up all the characters on it when I came up with an idea. Why don't I make some rules and shit to make a warhammer styled game with lego. I created a few rules and looked at the scene. There wasn't exactly many people. So I dug up tons of mini figures from when I was alot younger and dumped them all on there and created an enemy fortress. Now it would be more fun having characters from star wars, LOTR, etc murdering each over. And bludy hell, it was a bludy battle. Some people don't have names and some of the photos aren't very clear as it was all taken with a computer. Here is what happened recorded down: Scenario Helms Deep has recently been built and with its massive size has already drawn the enemy’s attention. The enemy is preparing to attack the fortress as they vastly out number those who protect it, the fortress once claimed would make them almost unstoppable as its walls are thick and strong and there is enough space to fit far more people then their currently crowded and weak fortress. But the people protecting it have been suspicious of an attack since day 1 of the finished structure and have sent out two spies to prove their suspicions. They cannot lose the fortress because in secret king Théoden has taken refuge there and is essential to winning the war. But that’s not their only problem as civilians live in a small village right between the two fortresses. Objective 1: Have the spies go to the top level of the fortress were plans would be made by the enemy, sneaking pass the many enemies and finding proof of an upcoming attack. If they find anything start evacuating the civilians into Helms deep and let the clones keep the enemy at bay as they undertake extremely heavy fire in sacrifice to save the civilians. Time Unit 1: Frodo and a scout have been chosen as spies. Frodo is not exactly willing but he’s got some strange useless object that turns him invisible and he goes full mental when someone tries to take it off him. The scout reaches the fortress and only just manages to sneak pass the gates. He is now in the centre of the fortress on the bottom floor. Frodo lags behind and only just passes the village Time Unit 2: The scout decided to climb over the outer wall of the fortress so anyone inside doesn’t spot him. Frodo reaches the front gate. Time unit 3: The scout reaches the top floor and discovers that plans are already in place to siege Helms deep and the second the opportunity appears it will be sieged. He gets spotted and attacked by a knight but escapes, now the alarm is raised and he needs to get out of the fortress as all of it tries to find and eliminate him. Frodo accidently pushes someone over, as the entrance is crowded. He makes a run for it. He gets shot but luckily survives. There’s more then meets they eye. Time unit 4: Frodo reaches Helms deep in complete panic, the scout does a good job at escaping but gets spotted by a sith and gets chopped into several pieces. The enemy has the initiative and the attack begins… Time unit 5: The enemy charge forward to start slaughtering the civilians. 5 out of every 16 are killed, 1 out every 16 injured, 1 out of every 8 trapped and surrounded and half have already escaped. The clones charge into the fight. 1 civilian out of 16 dies in the fray. Time unit 6: A battle carries out between the clones and enemy with heavy casualties on each side as the remaining civilians escape. 9 out of 17 clones die in the battle. Time Unit 7: With all the surviving civilians inside helms deep the clones retreat. 1 out of 17 of the clone fail to reach the doors of helms deep and all of those clones die fighting. The second and much more powerful wave is on the move now but the survivors are all inside Helms deep. 23 out of every 58 people inside the bloody conflict died. Notable deaths of conflict: Assange Ventress, a random person with a really powerful gun, 2 arc troopers, Jango Fett (civilian child) Notable seriously injured: Captain Rex Objective: Survive the to the death siege of Helms deep and keep the civilians and Théoden alive. Time Unit 8: The second wave of the enemy emerge but they decide to group up with the rest of the enemy soldiers to over power helms deep quickly. Survivors of the first wave take cover behind building to avoid fire from helms deep. A long-range fight takes place between the two fortresses. Both sides have cannons and high tech weapons and ends in high casualties. Captain Rex dies valiantly after fighting on the front lines the entire time. Frodo on the other hand ran around the entire time and survived being close to an explosion. A arc trooper survives being shot with a rail gun. Extremely unlikely even with the armour he has. Time unit 9: All the enemy melee soldiers group up and charge forward to the village without taking casualties from ranged attack. The long-range combat continues and mace Windu gets killed in a explosion. The fortress still holds up. Legolas kills Boba Fett because he’s badass. Haldir is pin pointed by fire and is seriously injured. Helms deep is winning the long ranged battle. 7 out of 12 of the enemy have involved have died whilst only 5 out of 12 of the protectors of helms deep involved. Although one of the explosions hit Mace Windu who was hiding behind a wall until he was needed. Time unit 10: All the melee soldiers have reached and are attacking the gate of helms deep. The large bomb and the ladder have been kept secret and will now be used to blow a hole and overcome the wall. But they haven’t quite reached the wall for the luck of those protecting helms deep that are now outnumbered 3 to 1. Chewbacca and Haldir get shot down. Time unit 11: Helms deeps gate still stands but the outer wall does not as it gets blown by the bomb. The carriers did not get time to escape so a sith was killed. The soldiers surrounding the wall were able to get out of the way and then reform positions to continue shooting. Legolas gets shot down after killing many people and taking heavy fire for everyone else for the last 4 time units. Time unit 12: The enemy fortress has been rid of all enemies after a lot of shooting, as there are no enemy cannons to worry about anymore Helms deep can finally take care of what’s right in front of it. But suddenly the gates get smashed open. Old Ben Kenobi and another Jedi stand at the front gate to stop the advancement of the enemy; Old Ben Kenobi kills Darth Vader as Darth Vader kills him. The other Jedi survives and kills another sith. But gets shot down and the enemy advance anyway. The advance kills Yoda. The ladder goes up and soldiers pour out onto the wall. Aragorn and Frodo stand against them and start killing them like there’s no tomorrow. Chances are there isn’t one. Ahsoka retreats to the top wall and kills all soldiers in her path. Thorin fails to retreat in time and gets killed along with some unattended horses. Time unit 13: Ahsoka gets pinpointed but survives on the verge of death after being wounded multiple times. She continues on fighting with now almost no chance of survival. A dalek EXTERMINATES the last remaining clone. Helms deeps best two Jedi charge into the melee soldiers killing many heroically but get stopped in their tracks by a soldier who kills both of them before killing Borimir and Luke Skywalker. The bridge to the throne room is barricaded as a final attempt as there is not enough time to let the others in and to spare their lives. These soldiers are most likely doomed. Except for Frodo because he’s invisible. In a desperate attempt Gimli fires into the city and kills a sith of great power, but now a small hole is in the wall to the throne room for enemies to get in. All the remaining Jedi attack the soldier who recently killed the other remaining Jedi and fight him. The soldier survives with severe wounding. Time Unit 14: Amazingly all remaining Jedi survive and finish off the soldier. Things are looking up and when Darth Maul attacks them they still survive. But suddenly a large group of soldiers come from behind and kill the now limping Ahsoka. Aragorn is injured from a gunshot. The remaining droids charge into the city after shooting from outside for a while and kill Gimli and seriously injure Aragorn. He somehow continues fighting. Aragorn takes control of a cannon and blows up many soldiers. Time Unit 15: Darth Maul and the remaining droids go through the small hole in the throne room. The droids can’t get through but some Uruk Hai can. Kit Fisto gets EXTERMINATED. The civilians inside the throne room get slaughtered including a now old and retired Indian Jones. Anakin chases Darth Maul and kills all the soldiers but Darth Maul, who is putting up a good fight. Every remaining defender charges into the throne room and they almost kill Darth Maul. A innocent suddenly grabs a weapon from a weapons rack and stabs Darth Maul multiple times. The remaining droids and soldiers retreat but get shot down. But the Dalek doesn’t give up and kills Aragorn before being sliced in half by Anakin Skywalker. After Math: The defenders won the siege but only just, Théoden was almost killed and if it wasn’t for a bit of luck everyone else would of died too. Helms deep has holes all over it and is covered high in corpses. And so is the no mans land between it and the enemy fortress. A victory but a bitter and destructive loss of heroes. Civilians alive: 1/2 Clones alive: 0 Jedi alive: 1/10 Defenders alive: 1/6 Enemies Alive: 0 Total people alive: 17/155 10.9% After the battle I learnt how useful a fortress is. But more importantly I learned how much of a bugger it is to stand minifigures on a carpet. Photo on 2-10-2015 at 12.33 pm.jpg|Frodo and the scout preparing to spy on the enemy. Frodo isn't very happy about being selected Photo on 2-10-2015 at 12.32 pm #2.jpg|Everyone inside helms deep Photo on 2-10-2015 at 12.30 pm.jpg|Everyone inside the enemy fortress. A tad crowded Photo on 2-10-2015 at 1.27 pm.jpg|The clones charge into the village as civilians rush away from the fight Photo on 2-10-2015 at 3.24 pm #2.jpg|The aftermath of the battle in the village. The remaining clones escape into the fortress. Photo on 2-10-2015 at 2.54 pm #2.jpg|The civilians are safe for now Photo on 2-10-2015 at 5.09 pm.jpg|Helms deep is attacked and now under siege. Photo on 2-10-2015 at 5.26 pm.jpg|The outer wall gets blown through Photo on 2-10-2015 at 8.36 pm #2.jpg|The gate is destroyed and all who have not reached the top wall will not survive the advance Photo on 2-10-2015 at 9.23 pm.jpg|the battle ends in the throne room with Théoden almost being killed. Photo on 2-10-2015 at 9.22 pm #5.jpg|Helms deep is covered in corpses Photo on 2-10-2015 at 9.23 pm #2.jpg|Everyone who fought on the outer wall has either been shot, chopped, or blown up Photo on 2-10-2015 at 9.25 pm.jpg|The land between the two fortresses after the battle. You can see the edge of helms deeps ramp on the right Category:Blog posts